


"Got a light?"

by pushkin666



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's definitely a tension between Endeavour and Jakes.  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>There's a moment of hesitation, Jakes seemingly unsure what to do and then he bends to Morse's hand, lighting his cigarette. Morse smiles; controlling the itch in his fingers that want to stroke across the back of Jakes' exposed neck, to grip his hair.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Got a light?"

"Got a light?"

Morse's head snaps up at the words, surprised to see Jakes. As far as he was aware Jakes had left a couple of hours ago, leaving Morse on his own to go through numerous reports.

Jakes stares down at him, unlit cigarette in his mouth, and Morse tips his chair back a little and matches his gaze. There's something about Jakes that makes him want to push and push. To see what reaction he can get. He knows what Jakes thinks of him, the expression _'pretty Oxford boy'_ has been thrown at him enough times, but he wonders just what Jakes would do if Morse gave into his instincts and pushed back. What would happen if he made Jakes do what he, Morse, wanted. Take from Jakes what he wants.

Morse slips his hand into his pocket pulling out his Zippo. He could pass it to Jakes to light his own cigarette but instead he simply flicks it, producing the flame and holds it out to Jakes. There's a moment of hesitation, Jakes seemingly unsure what to do and then he bends to Morse's hand, lighting his cigarette. Morse smiles; controlling the itch in his fingers that want to stroke across the back of Jakes' exposed neck, to grip his hair. He waits until Jakes straightens back up before pocketing his lighter.

Jakes takes a drag of the cigarette inhaling deeply, eyes dark as he looks at Morse. "Do you fancy a beer?" he asks.

There are moments of significance in life and Morse has gotten adept at recognising them. This... is one of those moments. Putting the reports back into their wallet, he places them in his drawer and stands up, pushing into Jakes' space. "Why the hell not," he answers pleased that Jakes doesn't move back straight away.

"After you," he tells him and waits until Jakes turns toward the door before following.


End file.
